Degrassi Theme Songs
This is a list of all the Degrassi series' theme songs: ''The Kids of Degrassi Street'' ' ' ''Degrassi Junior High'' Wake up in the morning, feeling shy and lonely, Gee, I gotta go to school. I don't think I can make it, don't think I can take it, I wonder what I'm gonna do. But when I look around and see That someone is smiling right at me, Wait, someone’s talkin' to me, hey, I gotta new friend. Everybody can succeed, all you need is to believe Be honest with yourself, forget your fears and doubts Come on, give us a try at Degrassi Junior High. ''Degrassi High'' Wake up in the morning, gotta shake the feeling, I gotta face a day of school What's to be afraid of? I can ask a question, Or maybe even bend the rules I'm searching for a place where I'll fit in There's a way, if I look, then I can win Yeah, I can see I'm not alone, I can face the unknown Everybody can succeed In yourself, you must believe Give it a try At Degrassi High ''Degrassi Talks'' Sung by Stacie Mistysyn and Keith White We've all got our problems but can't always solve them we need someone to listen cause we all need some talkin' no time to ignore but we've got to explore we can't have it all the way let's do this together I'll talk to you and you'll talk to me We've got to reach out to set us free Degrassi Talks Coast to coast we hear real stories from real people Degrassi Talks Degrassi Listens You're not alone Let's do this together Degrassi Talks ''Degrassi: The Next Generation'' Season 1 Sung by a children's choir and Lisa Dalbello (seasons 1–3) Whatever it takes :I know I can make it through :Uh-huh, ah yeah :If I hold out :If I do :I know I can make it through :Hmmmmmm :Be the best :The best that i can be :Hear what I say to you :Whatever it takes :I can see, yeah :I know I can make it :I know, I know I :I know I can make it through :Extended version Lyrics Children's choir and Evren :Whatever it takes : I know I can make it through If I hold out If I do I know I can make it Be the best The best that I can be Hear what I say to you Whatever it takes I can see it I know I can make it I know I know I I know I can make it through Nobody said it would be easy to be a kid But growing up’s tough when you think of the things you did Everybody’s always trying to show you the way And telling you to work and all you wanna do is play And your friends was hang, go out, and have a blast Laughing and they joking at the back of the class And you wanna dance, have a good time, and relax Sitting with your friends and your favourite tracks I’m saying sometimes life is a place we don’t get You know you’ll make it through just believe and you’ll set An example of what you wanna be, what you wanna see Use your imagination Be free Be the best The best that I can be Hear what I say to you Whatever it takes I can see it I know I can make it I know I know I I know I can make it through Life is an empty notebook Go on and fill it however you choose Cause if I can If I can So can you Whatever it takes I know I can make it through Life is a place we don’t always get You gotta take a risk and you gotta make a bet And it seems sometimes that things are kinda messed But hang on and don’t let yourself get stressed Just breathe Cause it’s up to you what you need Whether you follow, whether you lead Believe in your dreams and you’ll get where you’re going See what you need, guarantee you’ll be flowing People come and go; it’s a part of the game But your true friends always gonna stay the same No matter what’ll happen, you will know what is true And guess what I know that I know that I know I can make it C’mon, yeah I know I can make it I know I can make it Whatever it takes I know I can make it I know I can make it through Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Sung by Children's Choir and Jakalope seasons 4--5 Whatever it takes, I know I can make it through If I hold out, I know I can make it through Be the best (Be the best I can, and I say to you) Whatever it takes (I know I can make it) I know I can make it I know I can make it through Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Sung by Dahmnait Doyle Whatever it takes I know I can make it through If I hold out I know I can make it through Yeah Oh Oh Eh Be the best The best that I can be Whatever it takes I know I can make it I can make it I can make it I can make it through Whatever it takes I know I can make it through Degrassi Goes Hollywood Life is a show sung by Cassie Steele Life is a show Sky diving about to let go Your walkin' the wire with nothing below Don't you know Don't you know Your life is a show In every shade of the rainbow We're jumpin' through fire Let's go Life is a show Sky diving about to let go Walkin' the wire with nothing below Don't you know Don't you know Cause life is a show In every shade of this rainbow We're jumpin' through fire Let's go Life is a show Season 9 Sung by Studz (seasons 9-10) Whatever it takes I know I can make it through If I hold out, I know I can make it through Ooo Ooo Ooo ooo Oooo Be the best The best that I can be Whatever it takes I know I can make it I can make it I can make it I can make it through Ooo Ooo Ooo Whatever it takes I know I can make it through ''Degrassi'' Season 10 10A 10B Season 11 11A Sung by Alexz Johnson Whatever it takes I know I can make it through And if I hold out, I know I can make it through Be the best The best that I can be Whatever it takes I know I can make it I can make it I can make it though Ohh I can make it through (ohh) I can make it through I can make it Whatever it takes I know I can make it through 11B Season 12 Season 13 13A 13B Seasons 13-14 13C-14 ''Degrassi: Next Class'' Season 1 & 2 Sung by Shobha Whatever it takes I know I can make it through (I can make it) And if I hold out I know I can make it through (through, through...) Be the best, be the best The best that I can be W-Whatever it takes I know I can make it I-I know I can make it through, through, through Season 3 & 4 Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:The Kids of Degrassi Street Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi High Category:13C Category:Degrassi: Next Class